ohmygirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Banana allergy monkey (mini album)
Banana allergy monkey (바나나 알러지 원숭이; バナナが食べれないサル) is the debut and 1st mini album released by OH MY GIRL BANHANA. The album was released on April 2, 2018 under WM Entertainment in 2 versions: a yellow or pink package. The Limited Edition pink package is available exclusively by ordering through the Lotte Home Shopping channel. It is described as a "Pop-up Album" or a concept album, in which a story is told through the 4 tracks in in the album. The entire album is written and produced by BAM, a songwriting duo consisting of Sim Sun and OH MY GIRL's vocal director and formerly A&R Moon Jeong Gyu. On June 11, it was announced that OH MY GIRL BANHANA will debut in Japan signed to Ariola Japan. A brand new music video for the single premiered on television on July 17, and was later released on YouTube the following day. The lead single for the Japanese version of "Banana allergy monkey" was released as an iTunes Instant Gratification track and as a digital single on other platforms on July 25. The album was released on August 29, 2018 under their record label Ariola Japan in 3 editions: Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, and Regular Edition. An international edition of the album was later released on August 31 with 6 tracks, including only the Japanese version tracks and instrumentals. On September 1, it was announced that the song will be featured as the ending theme of TV Tokyo program "JAPAN COUNTDOWN" for the month of September. Tracklist CD (Korean version / digital edition) # "Ukiuki waikiki" (Intro) # "Banana allergy monkey" (바나나 알러지 원숭이; Banana alleoji weonsungi) # "It is said" (하더라; Hadeora) # "I'm not in love with you" (반한 게 아냐; Banhan ge anya) CD (Japanese version / Japanese edition) # "Ukiuki waikiki" (Intro) # "Banana allergy monkey" (Japanese Ver.) (バナナが食べれないサル; Banana ga taberenai saru) # "It is said" (Japanese Ver.) (そうなんだって; Sou nandatte) # "I'm not in love with you" (Japanese Ver.) (惚れたんじゃない; Horetan janai) # "Banana allergy monkey" (바나나 알러지 원숭이; Banana alleoji weonsungi) # "It is said" (하더라; Hadeora) # "I'm not in love with you" (반한 게 아냐; Banhan ge anya) # "Banana allergy monkey" (Instrumental) (Regular edition / digital only) # "It is said" (Instrumental) (Regular edition / digital only) # "I'm not in love with you" (Instrumental) (Regular edition / digital only) CD (Japanese version / International digital edition) # "Banana allergy monkey" (Japanese Ver.) (バナナが食べれないサル; Banana ga taberenai saru) # "It is said" (Japanese Ver.) (そうなんだって; Sou nandatte) # "I'm not in love with you" (Japanese Ver.) (惚れたんじゃない; Horetan janai) # "Banana allergy monkey" (Inst.) # "It is said" (Inst.) # "I'm not in love with you" (Inst.) Note: * "Banana allergy monkey" is sung by the members: HyoJung, Binnie, Arin (Banana Allergy Monkeys) * "It is said" is sung by the members: Mimi, YooA, SeungHee, JiHo (Banana Monkeys without allergies) * "I'm not in love with you" is a SeungHee solo DVD (Japanese limited edition A) * "Banana allergy monkey" (Japanese Ver.) Music Video * "Banana allergy monkey" Music Video DVD (Japanese limited edition B) * "Banana allergy monkey (Japanese Ver.)" Music Video & Jacket Shoot Making Video Contents Korean * 1 random "Halli Galli" photo card (out of 56) * 60-page "Game Pack" Photobook The photobook will differ depending on the version of the album. Japanese * 1 photo card (out of 8) * 16-page booklet (Limited edition A /B) * 32-page booklet (Regular edition) Trivia * Even though only HyoJung, Binnie, Arin participate in the title track, all the members have participated in the album. * In an article revealed through Korean press, it is revealed that the original "Banana allergy monkey" track was created 10 years prior to its current release. * The name of the producer duo "BAM" who conceptualized the entire album is seemingly related to the title of the title track as their name could be seen as an acronym of "'B'anana 'a'llergy 'm'onkey". Coincidentally, the name also refers to the members who sing in the title track: the "Banana Allergy Monkeys" HyoJung, Binnie, and Arin. Before the release of the album, it was believed that the 3 were the producers of the whole album. However, this is now known to be incorrect. Category:Discography Category:BANHANA Category:Extended Plays Category:Japanese Releases Category:Banana ga Taberanai Saru (mini album)